Goodbye
by Iluminos
Summary: Ramirez dies. FinaxRamirez.


**I do not own Skies of Arcadia Legends or the characters.**

* * *

Vyse's cutlasses had left several injuries on Ramirez's monstrous body. The admiral coughed blood, but regained his composure shortly. He prepared himself to charge another blow at the young captain. He noticed how his vision threatened to fail him, and not only that, but he started to feel somewhat numb. He was loosing authority over the body that Zelos had provided. His anger and confusion both merged into fear.

_"Fear?..."_

_"Why?..."_

_A young Ramirez lay on the floor, humming a native tune and playing with miniature models of ships. Several books and maps were scattered around him._

_"Ramirez!" a loud cry interrupted his game._

_He stood up abruptly, dropping his favorite objects, and stormed towards the room beside his. __A petite blond sat on the floor, weeping silently while holding a broken porcelain doll. __"What happened, Fina?" Ramirez asked desperately._

_The girl lifted her flushed face towards the older boy and showed him the broken doll.  
Ramirez sighed in relief._

_"Fina..." he began and then ran out of the room._

_Fina buried her face in her hands and resumed her weeping. The boy returned unnoticed with his favorite miniature ship in hand. __"Here!" he offered the cherished object to the girl._

_"Huh?" Fina lifted her face in confusion._

_"Take it," he ordered._

_"But-"_

_"This is my favorite, it has been excellently carved into the wood by myself. Look at all of the detail, and color, and the veils, it is indeed a masterpiece." He gently took the confused girl's hand and placed the miniature ship in it. __He smiled, "I want you to have it, Fina. __This little ship has made me happy for quite a while, and I hope it does the same for you."_

_Fina wiped away her tears with her free hand, and smiled at her friend, __"Th..Thank you, Ramirez." She blushed and hugged him._

_That was the very first hug they had shared._

He fell down miserably, letting death clutch his wounded body in its sadistic hands. His once naive and passionate eyes were wide open, pouring like a storm, tears of confusion. The last blow had been given. Zelos cries filled his ears. The desperate moans of the Gigas were like the burial song that would usher him to death. His lips parted several times, but no words came out.

_"Ramirez," an unexpected, yet gentle voice interrupted the young man's lecture._

_"Yes, Fina?" he asked without retrieving his eyes from the text._

_"The Elders..." Fina started to sob and covered her mouth with both hands._

_Ramirez lifted his gaze, and his chest ached at the sight of his friend's tears. __He instantly dropped the book and went to comfort her. __Fina ran towards her friend, letting herself be embraced by him._

___"It wasn't my intention to evesdrop but, t_hey w-want to..." she stuttered unable to speak, _  
_

_Ramirez cupped her cheek gently, somewhat calming the weeping girl, "Fina, what have you heard?"_

_"They're preparing a ship to send you to Arcadia!"_

_"Oh..." _

_The silvite seemed sad, but quickly returned to his serene self. He was aware of the Elder's plans, in fact, he new that it was only a matter of time before they decided to send him down to Arcadia, but he surely didn't expect his departure from the Silver Shrine so rushed, usually the Elders prepared everything carefully, the slightest thing shouldn't miss, and now they were sending him without even notifying him a single detail beforehand._

_Fina buried her face in the male's chest muffling her sobs._

_"Fina..." he ran his fingers through the girl's golden locks and combed them gently. __"You have to understand. It is something that I must do." He lifted Fina's chin, and stared at her. __He noticed how beautiful she'd gotten. Perfect features, soft milky skin, emerald orbs that mirrored his own, with the slight difference that hers radiated care, and peace, unlike his serene, and wise ones. She had a golden mane that fell elegantly down her shoulders, and an iron will that rested inside her pure soul. The silvite girl was a goddess herself. __Ramirez blushed slightly and kissed her cheek, then her forehead. __Fina shivered from the contact._

_"I promise ____I'll come back for you, and we'll live the rest of our lives together_," he said letting go of her with a small smile, and staring at the panoramic view of the moons that the window in his room offered.

**"They say that when you're dying your entire life flashes before your eyes in a matter of seconds".**

His limbs were being eradicated, but no pain was there to feel, only eternal peace. The Gigas cries ceased, and Ramirez closed his eyes letting the blast of energy die with him.

"At least.. I wont die alone."

When visibility was available for the rogues, they spotted a crystal resting on the floor. It was shinning brightly. Vyse knelt next to it and picked it up. "Fina..." Vyse slowly stood up, and limped towards the railing of the ship. "Ramirez lived in the skies and died in the skies. We sailors, when one of us dies, it is customary to return the body to the skies," he paused and turned to his broken friend, "Would you mind if we did the same for Ramirez?" he asked.

Fina nodded slowly, she felt weak and numb. "N-no, please, go ahead." She regretted the words for an instant, but then motioned Vyse to proceed.

Vyse nodded, "Ramirez. May you rest in peace."

He dropped the delicate crystal, and it shattered into multiple fragments. His essence invaded the whole sky, and would always do for eternity. Fina watched as Ramirez's remains dispersed rapidly into the sky. A single tear rolled down her pale cheek. Her chest ached, and she felt suffocated.

"Ramirez," she whispered Her sight became blurry, and she almost fainted. The wounded captain of the Delphinius grabbed her just in time, and a tiered Aika followed to aid her.

"It's okay Fina." Vyse comforted his silvite friend.

"Peace awaits the world from now on," Aika professed, while grabbing hold of Fina's shaking hand.

Fina sobbed, but smiled sadly in response.

Her childhood friend, and first love had died.


End file.
